Finding pieces of music in large music data bases has become a challenging task, e.g. since recent technologies such as audio compression permit the assembly of large music collections comprising several thousands or millions of songs.
Moreover, large music databases exist and may be accessed e.g. via internet. Browsing such a big collection is often time consuming and painful for the user.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a method and device for providing an overview of pieces of music.
This object is solved by a method and device according to claims 1, 16, 18, 19, and 20, respectively.
Further objects and possible advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.